Tutorial: How to Play
How play game General notes: Resource regen is 5 every 5 minutes. Stamina regen is also 5 every 5 minutes. (So from 0 to 100 in 1 hr 40 mins) Past level 10, natural resource regen cap is 7000 + ((master lvl - 10) * 500) Rarity power tiers from best to worst: SR > HR > R > N Master Page This page provides all of your Master information on your account. This information includes, but is not limits to, your Outing win/loss ratio, amount of food owned, a power-up legend, etc. __TOC__ Outings (お出かけ) The host accompanies the girls to various places and get into "conflicts" with other groups of girls and generally have fun. Rewards are handed out at the end based on points earned on the map. All maps cost Stamina. Maps Maps can be selected via the selection screen. Following the map selection (of which there are 25 variations), the player chooses their "Outing Companion" group. Players can "Return Home" half-way through the outing, however, they will not receive as many rewards as they would receive should they finish the whole outing. File:PlayerIcon.jpg File:StartingPoint.jpg File:GoalPoint.jpg File:BattleIcon.jpg File:EventIcon.jpg File:BranchPoint.jpg File:ContractIconRecievership.png Movement Energy One of the key parts to the Outings is the Movement Energy in the top right. If it runs out, you're instantly sent back home and don't clear the map. Manage your movement wisely and get as many rewards as you can. When your girls come to an intersection, you can choose which way to go. There is a speed up toggle under the Movement Energy bar. Clicking it makes the map movement go faster BUT your girls will autopilot towards the end and you will not get to choose which way to go at turns! Use it wisely. You can find the level to movement energy Here. Earning Rewards and Points Players gain rewards based on a few things, but for most maps to get maximum rewards all you'll need to do is do every encounter on the map and defeat every girl; getting a "Perfect Victory" in conflicts (if any girls are left up you'll just get a normal victory and earn less points). Clearing the map (making it to the goal) also seems to double your points. Conflicts The fights last for up to 3 rounds, during each round the girls take turns in attacking each other (in order from highest to lowest speed). Fight ends when all girls on one side are down or when 3 rounds pass. Whichever team has the most members at the end of the round wins. Cheering The player can help influence the fight by using their Master Actions button. *Clicking when one of the girls is attacking makes the player shout "Do your best!" and causes the girl to deal double damage. *Clicking when one of the girls is being attacked makes the player shout "Don't lose!" and halves incoming damage. The button can only be used three times per battle. Personality Types The game also uses a rock-paper-scissors style type system. The five types are: Cute ( ), Passionate ( ), Cool ( ), Pure ( ) and Devil ( ). Their strengths and weaknesses are as follows: - Cute is strong against Passionate, weak against Cool. - Passionate is strong against Cool, weak against Cute. - Cool is strong against Cute, weak against Passionate. - Pure and Devil are both strong and weak against each other. Monster Skills See Also: Skills List Each girl also has at least one skill that come in one of three wonderfully named flavors. Skill 1, Skill 2 or Skill 3. The slot they take up determines the nature of the skill: Skill 1 are offensive skills. They activate when that girl is attacking, and range from hitting multiple times for a lower damage multiplier to hitting multiple girls. Skill 2 are defensive skills. They activate when that girl is being attacked and either reduce the incoming damage or completely cancel the attack. Skill 3 are buff skills. They activate when the round starts and gives stat boosts to affected girls. They can boost speed, attack power or defence power. They will effect in one of three ways; just that girl, all girls of the same type or all girls on your team. I believe debuff skills also fall into Skill 3. Daily Outings (曜日) In the main Outing menu there's a second tab which is the daily Outing tab. It gives you a choice of 3 outings that change depending on the day of the week, giving special rewards but far reduced Master experience. On the list from top to bottom they are listed from highest to lowest level, with higher level maps gives you higher rarity material. The schedule is as follows: Monday: Cute type Strengthening Material Tuesday: Passion type Strengthening Material Wednesday: Cool type Strengthening Material Thursday: Devil type Strengthening Material Friday: Pure type Strengthening Material Saturday + Sunday: Affection creams Monster Musume (モン娘) This is the screen where you check the status of your girls, pick which girls go in your groups and strengthen them. Players start with one group, however, additional groups can be bought from the Cash Shop. Group Composition (編成) The first tab is Group Composition. You can have up to 5 girls in a group. Clicking 変更 brings up the list of girls to choose from, scroll through and get who you want, the list can be sorted by various factors like Rarity, Personality Type. When you've found the girl you want, select them then hit the orange button at the bottom to clear the group. The first member of first team shows on your main page. Residents (住人) The second tab is a list of all the girls currently living at the player's home. The 詳細 button on each profile brings up more details on the girl in question. Each profile reveals the girl's experience level, stats, Stamina levels and available skills. Fusion (合成) The third tab allows the player to pick a girl they want to level up and fuse other girls to her. Put the base girl on the left, "Fodder girls" on the right. Players gain an extra 50% experience by using "fodder girls" that are of the same Personality Type as the base girl. Fusion costs food of the same type that would normally be fed to the base girl, the amount of which increases with the girl's exp level. Red tab (Strengthening) allows the player to increase character stats, the green tab allows the player to increase character's maximum level through fusion with multiple copies of the same character. Trainers There exists a special kind of monster girl that can not be placed in player groups. They exist only to serve as "fodder girls" for the Fusion process, ルドル (Rudoru, a kobold) and リアド (Riado, a Dryad). They can't be placed into a normal party but they do special things when fused to a base girl. Rudoru gives a ton of experience when used in Strengthening, the amount of which is determined by her rarity level and her type. Here's the list for her: Riado enhances the skills of base characters. Next to her name is スキル and then a number from 1-3. That number indicates which skill Riado will enhance when fused. Players can only fuse Riado with a girl that has the corresponding skill. Increasing skill levels does not increase the potency of skills but their proc rate. Change of Residence Request (転居依頼) The fourth tab allows the player to exchange girls for food. Don't like a girl and don't have the resources to feed them to another girl for experience? Use this! You get resources in return for it. Food (食事) Feed your girls. They only need to be fed once they've gone on an Outing, make sure to feed them every time they come back. Select the girl(s) you want to feed then hit the orange button at the bottom right. You can also use the button above that to select all the girls, but you want to feed them individually to complete the Requests faster. Different girls need different foods and in different amounts. Carnivores eat meat, herbivores eat vegetables and omnivores eat bread. Shopping (お使い) Send groups of girls out to get food. Only groups other than Group 1 can be sent, and each errand can have only one group on it at a time. The rewards listed for each errand are for each girl in the group. Here's a list of the total resources and resources per hour of each shopping errand trip: Resource total (per hour): 10 min - Individual: 180 (1080), All 3: 180 (1080) 30 min - Individual: 320 (640), All 3: 300 (600) 1 hr - Individual: 450 (450), All 3: 390 (390) 3 hr - Individual: 570 (190), All 3: 510 (170) 8 hr - Individual: 670 (83.75), All 3: 600 (75) Errands cost Stamina, so swap out your girls when you need to. Players must have a "Short-term Outing Permit" for the group to enable Shopping errands. Having no space for more girls in your house seems to block shopping trips. Affection (お世話) Touch girls, receive affection. An interesting mechanic that gives both plot and stat boosts. This uses special items called affection creams, that come from both requests and from the Sat/Sun Daily Outing maps. The items come in three tiers: Care cream (Bronze), Ultra Care Cream (Silver), Special Care Cream (Gold). The first two only come from quests and maps, but the last can be bought in the ruby shop too. Select a girl and then hit the orange button. You'll go into a screen with a special CG of that girl. Three things of note first up, top right button takes you out of the screen. Bottom left is the affection meter, when the circle around the outside fills you gain 1% affection. When you've selected an item to use you will have 10 clicks with which to raise points with your girl. There are three kinds of outcomes you can get when you click: *'Good Touch' - 1-4 hearts appear and you get some points. The more hearts that appear, the closer you are to the Great Touch area. *'Great Touch' - A lot of hearts appear and the girl will say something. Best possible outcome. *'Bad Touch' - You're a moron and grabbed her tits now she's pissed at you. Think about what you have done. What you're trying to do is find the Great Touch area each time, using how many hearts as a guide to see how close you are. The Great Touch area will change every time so have fun with this mini game. There are two reasons to do this as I mentioned earlier. The first is the Drama Scenes. These happen at fixed affection levels for each girl, and change from girl to girl. You get a little scene where your girl is cute as a button for a while. These can be rewatched any time from the Girl Library. Second reason is a stat boost. The amount you gain is determined by both the girl and by the affection level. These boosts are a flat amount based on affection level, and not a percentage based boost. Be sure to raise the affection of any girl you're going to use a lot in outings! Refreshing (リフレッシュ) Lock five girls down in a spa for 6 hours to let them relax. While the girls can naturally relax over time, after the 6 hours in the spa the girls will be in the "High Stamina" state, pushing them past the Stamina cap of 100 to 200, which they can not reach otherwise. Girls regenerate stamina at a rate of approximately 5 Stamina per 5 minutes. To overcharge a girl past 100 Stamina, they must stay in the Spa for the full 6 hour maximum duration. They will instantly jump from 100 to 200 Stamina at the end of the 6 hours, it doesn't increase over time as it does below 100 Stamina. Put girls in here when you're going to bed or work and use that extra Stamina when you get back to the game. Requests (お願い) "Requests" are ongoing quests that the player can endeavour to meet to gain awards. They come in two types, One-Time quests and Daily quests. One-Time Quests (ワンス) One-Time Quests are straight forward. Do the required action once, get rewards. The first few you'll see from Suu are to raise a girl to specific affection levels (25%, 50%, 75% and 100%). Next will be one to complete a new Outing map. After that are a series of quests for doing various things such as: Clear Outings, Feed girls, Strengthen girls, Clear errands and Raise affection. They come in 5/10/20/40/60/80/100/200 brackets and give increasing rewards as you go higher. The player's progress carries over with each quest, so when you feed girls 80 times in one quest you will find yourself at 80/100 for the next tier. Daily Quests (デイリー) Daily Quests reset every day at 12am JST (so the time on the clock in the bottom left). The following quests are examples of what to expect: Papi - Clear 5 outings - N Rarity Skill 3 Material Mero - Use your aid power in combat 3 times - 3x N Gacha tickets Miia - Send two groups out on shopping - 2x N Gacha tickets Rachnera - Feed your girls 10 times - 3x Normal Affection Cream Suu - Strengthen girls 3 times - 2x N gacha Tickets Cerea - Raise affection 4 times - R rarity Cool typed Strengthen material Reward Collection (クリア済み) The third tab you see just has all the quests that are cleared and waiting for you to collect the rewards. Gacha (ガチャ) How you get new girls! Or ones that aren't just fodder at any rate. There are three kinds of Gacha, each with a different cost. The rate of rarity drops are as follows: R: 90.0% HR: 9.0% SR: 1.0% may change during promotional events As of the game's release there are reportedly: N - 20 R - 23 HR - 23 SR - 10 Premium Gacha (プレミアムガチャ) Costs 5 rubies a pull, guaranteed chance of at least a Rare girl. You can also spend 50 rubies for a 10+1 pull, with one Hyper Rare girl guaranteed. The best way to get strong girls. Ticket Gacha (チケットガチャ) use tickets to get girls. 1 ticket = 1 pull. Three flavours: *'Normal Gacha Ticket' - Uses normal tickets, gives you mostly Normal girls. Good way to get extra girls for Errands and material girls. It is possible to get a HR or SR from normal gacha tickets but at a very low rate. *'Medium Gacha Ticket' - Uses medium tickets, presumably higher chance for Rares than a normal ticket (needs testing). Less common than normal tickets. *'Rare Gacha Ticket' - Uses rare tickets which are significantly harder to come by. Pretty sure guaranteed Rare minimum. Cash Shop (ショップ) Buy items with rubies including resources, affection cream and stat/exp boosts. Here's the list in the order they appear: ;1st Tab : *Vegetables x 2500 for 2 Rubies *Meat x 2500 for 2 Rubies *Bread x 2500 for 2 rubies *All Foods x 2500 for 5 rubies *Special Care Cream (Best kind) x 10 for 5 Rubies *Master experience 20% up 2 days for 3 rubies *Master Experience up 20% 14 days for 8 rubies *All Girls Mon Power (strength) up 20% 2 days for 2 rubies *All Girls Mon Power (Strength) up 20% 14 days for 5 rubies *All Girls Mon Power (Defence) up 20% 2 days for 2 rubies *All Girls Mon Power (Defence) up 20% 14 days for 5 rubies *Booster Pack (all 3 boosts) 20% 14 days for 15 rubies *Extra Group (up to a max of 5 groups) for 7 rubies ;2nd Tab : *Extra Bedroom (+5, max of 500) for 1 ruby *Extra Bathroom (max of 4) for 10 rubies Rubies (ルビー) The cash of the game. While the player can earn Rubies while playing through the game, players can also buy rubies through the Ruby Shop. In order to buy rubies, you need DMM points. 1 DMM point = ¥1. http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Shop/Purchasing Now that you have your DMM points they can be purchased in 6 different packs, more expensive packs giving you better deals: 1 x Ruby = 100 DMM points (100 per Ruby) 5 x Ruby = 500 DMM points (100 per ruby) 11 x Ruby = 1,000 DMM points (90.9 per ruby) 35 x Ruby = 3,000 DMM points (85.7 per ruby) 63 x Ruby = 5,000 DMM points (79.4 per ruby) 132 x Ruby = 10,000 DMM points (75.7 per ruby) Category:Video Game Category:Tutorials